paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shira and Skye's Special Visitor
This was written by ChaseandSkyerox AN: Do Not Edit Unless You Have Permission Characters 1) 6 original pups 2) Ryder 3) Shira 4) Lyra (debut) 5) Bullet 6) Sharren 7) Cleopatra 8) Coppa 9) Katie 10) Bullies More may be added Summary When Lyra is being bullied in adventure bay Katie sees her while walking around town and phones Ryder and the paw patrol for help. When they go to help she realizes her old pup hood friends work with them she is happy to see them and she becomes great friends with the whole team. Story *one day in adventure bay Katie was walking around town* Katie: ah what a very nice day it is today (hears something and sees a pup being bullied) Bully #1: hahaha you are an idiot and a loser Bully #2: yeah being bisexual is so stupid! Hahaha ???: leave me alone! (Tears up) Bully #3: hahaha leave you alone? Never! (Punches her) ???: owwww (cries) Katie: poor pup I need to call Ryder (calls him) *meanwhile at the lookout time rolled back about a minute* Ryder: Chase I'm open! Chase: okay Ryder sir! (Kicks the soccer ball to him) Ryder: (gets the ball and runs to the goal, kicks it and scores) yes! Chase: good job Ryder! *Ryder then gets a call on his pup pad* Ryder: (answers) hello Ryder here Katie: Ryder I'm near city hall and 3 pups are bullying another pup! Ryder: what?!! Okay we'll be there soon! (Pulls out the side of his pup pad and calls all the pups) paw patrol to the lookout! Rubble, Rocky, & Skye: Ryder needs us! *all the pups run to the elevator and the usual elevator scene happens with the pups getting in formation* Chase: ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: okay pups we have an emergency 3 pups are bullying this pup near city hall Shira: what?! Zuma: dude that's not good Ryder: I know for this mission I'll need Chase to cuff the bullies Chase: yes "Chase is on the case!" Ryder: since there are 3 and they're strong I'll need Bullet you can assist Chase Bullet: "I'll shoot like a bullet!" Ryder: great now I'll also need Skye you can search for them from the air Skye: yip yip "this pups gotta fly!" (Backflips) Ryder: good and Shira we need your power to help fend them off Shira: "this PI has a keen eye!" Ryder: okay Paw Patrol is on a roll! *the usual slide and pole scene happens* *they all drive off to city hall and arrive after a few minutes* Ryder: (parks) hi Katie Katie: hi they went behind city hall Ryder: Skye can you check there please Skye: sure Ryder (she goes behind and sees them then calls Ryder) ryder I found them they're there Ryder: thanks Skye let's go Bullet: right! *with that said they go behind city hall and see them* Shira: we found them ???: leave me alone! Bully #3: we said never! Chase: freeze! Bully #2: oh no the cops! Bullet: you 3 are under arrest for bullying a pup! Bully #1: get them! Bullies #2 & 3: hahaha yes boss (they charge at Bullet and Chase) Skye: (lands) do it now! Shira: (stops them and they freeze) Bullies #2 & 3: wh..what?! Shira: (walks out) hi there Bully #1: why you little! (Charges at Shira) Shira: will they ever learn? (Uses telekinesis on him) Bully #1: what?!!! Shira: (lifts then higher) you 3 are the stupidest Bully #1: put us down! Shira: okay (puts them down) Bullet & Chase: ruff cuffs (three paw cuffs come out and they cuff all three of them) let's go you three Bully #2: let's not do that again Bully #3: yeah *with that said bullet an chase get them into their police car and truck and drive off to the jail* ???: thank you for saving me (limps over) Ryder: no problem (calls Marshall) Marshall: yes? Ryder: the pups hurt we need you to do a medical checkup Marshall: okay I'll be there soon (hangs up) ???: wait Shira?! Shira: oh my no way Skye: sis what is...oh my ???: hi Skye Ryder: you know her? Shira & Skye: yeah we do she's our pup hood friend *Marshall arrives* Marshall: I'm here! Ryder: great Marshall check her out Marshall: I'm on it! (Checks her out) she'll be just fine she's got bruises but that's it Shira & Skye: oh thank goodness ???: so how've you two been? Shira: great! Skye: yeah we're glad to see our sis again Marshall: wait she's you sis?! Shira: *giggles* no silly she's our pup hood friend and she's so close to Skye and I that she's like our sis Marshall: oh okay *just then Bullet & Chase come back* Bullet: they're in jail Chase: yep they won't bother you anymore uh I'm sorry we don't know your name ???: hehehe oh silly me where are my manners I'm Lyra Bullet: nice to meet you I'm Bullet Chase: I'm Chase Ryder: I'm Ryder the leader of the paw patrol Marshall: and I'm Marshall Lyra: it's nice to meet you all Ryder, Bullet, Marshall, & Chase: you too Shira: so sis how've you been Lyra: amazing but I keep getting bullied because I'm bi Skye: yeah that's not right you had a rough time when you were younger for the same reason Lyra: yep Katie: (walks over) I'm Katie I'm the one who called them Lyra: thanks Katie Katie: no problem Lyra if you're wondering I was over there when you said your name so I heard it Lyra: I know hehe I saw you Ryder: so who wants to go back to the lookout? Lyra: lookout? Shira: where we live Lyra: oh ok Ryder: come on pups Bullet: yep *they all go back to the lookout* Chase: hi everyone Sharren: hi there Cleopatra: hi Lyra: who are they? Zuma: dudes and dudettes who is this? Shira: guys this is Lyra our pup hood friend Skye: yep she's like another sister Zuma: hi I'm Zuma Rubble: I'm Rubble Rocky: I'm Rocky Cleopatra: I'm Cleopatra and this is my owner Sharren Sharren: hi there Coppa: I'm Coppa Lyra: it's nice to meet you all Ryder: Lyra where do you live? Lyra: I'm a stray Shira & Skye: sadly she is Zuma: sowwy dudette Lyra: it's okay Ryder: Lyra how about you stay here and live with us since Skye and Shira are both here Lyra: you sure? Coppa: I love that idea Ryder Bullet: yeah! Lyra: okay then thank you Ryder Ryder: no problem Shira: yay! Skye: wahoo! *they hug Lyra* Ryder: okay pups how about we go play *with that said all the pups go and play* Lyra: this is the best! Thank you all for taking me in Ryder: it's okay and we'd do anything for our friends Katie: yeah they do Lyra: that's good Rubble: (tummy growls) I'm hungry when's dinner? *with that said they all laugh then go in and eat dinner* The End Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon episodes